


Poor Little Drunk

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Sadstuck, but only small, mentions of dirkjake, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason you started drinking again.</p><p>It started with a kiss…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Little Drunk

There is a reason you started drinking again.

It started with a kiss and then another and then a few more, resulting in gasps and little noises and widening eyes and then falling, falling, falling. Your head fell against the pillow, your breath fell back into pace and your heart fell out of your chest and into his hands, his mouth, his eyes.

His hands, stroking your hair, cupping the small of your back, bringing you to his mouth. He kissed you and whispered to you, such sweet words that were drowned out by the sound of your heart beating because of his eyes. They were so intense, so sincere that you thought you might die at that moment of happiness.

You drifted off to sleep in his arms. He talked quietly, voice warmer than usual, told you stories as you closed your eyes.

You woke up to his lips on your neck. You kept your eyes shut, enjoying the love you felt in that kiss but then all the warmth was gone. “Too soon,” you muttered, turning over to nuzzle against him. Instead your face met a pillow and ruffled blankets. You opened your eyes just in time for him to look at you. His eyes were not intense; they were dull. You lifted yourself up to question him, but then the door was shutting.

And so were the hands, the mouth and the eyes.

—-

He stopped talking to you.

You were sitting on the floor with your legs crossed, talking to the pretty girl in blue. She was in a tizz about the Adventurer and you were trying to calm her down when he walked in with the boy she had been sniffling over. They looked at you. No. He didn’t look at you. He seemed to look through you, as if you weren’t there. Then he wrapped his arm around the Adventurer and lead him off despite the protest.

You stood, patting Miss Blue on the back, telling her that she could come and have a glass with you if she pleased.

—-

It was a small and simple conversation.

“Why won’t you talk to me? Even as my friend.”

His eyes were cold and dull as they had been the morning after but you saw a flicker behind them, “Because talking to you hurts.”

“Why?”

“Because this isn’t how I’m supposed to feel about you.”

—-

Your heart was still missing and you had gladly given it up but now it felt as if he was trying to shove it back into your chest, cracking your ribs open and pushing into a space that wouldn’t fit.

You had filled the space.

There is a reason you started drinking again.


End file.
